


It Took a Long Time (EV)

by Srtawalker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Tango
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: The story of how Alec and Magnus form a family and how Alec will be willing to do anything to stay with them forever.Aka: Season 4





	1. Fire on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Took a Long Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112191) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker). 



 

_'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

_And look in my eyes_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It's fire on fire_

 

Magnus stroked Alexander's hair, marveling that only twenty-four hours earlier he had made the same gesture, knowing that he could do it every morning for years. He stopped his hand, moving it away carefully so as not to wake him up, for that thought had led him to something he had been trying to block since he had left Edom.

 

 _Years._ A certain but unknown number. A countdown

 

Magnus put his hand to his chest, trying to control his breathing, to remember that he already knew all this, that he had always known it. That he had lived before. But at the same time, he knew that it was different from his previous relationships, there was something inside him that told him that he would not survive Alec's death. The death of her husband. His breakup with Alec had taught him that in the few months he had known the Shadowhunter, he had become an integral part of his life, of his being, of previously unknown happiness. He could not even imagine what it would be like to lose him after decades of marriage. After years of waking up by his side, of feeling his arms comfort him every day, of thousands of memories, of thousands of moments lived together. After forming a family with him. _After raising their children._

Magnus got up carefully, taking the robe and going out onto the balcony, needing air, needing that all the future he saw before him did not drown the present that lived. He leaned against the balustrade and looked at the city he loved so much. He could not deny that he had missed his apartment, Brooklyn, the smell, the continuous noise of life. He turned, looking inside and seeing as if a projection all the moments he had lived with Alec between those walls. All the kisses, all the conversations, all the fights, all the laughter, all the crying. And he knew, with total certainty, that the apartment had the same expiration date as his husband, that he would be unable to live in it surrounded by ghosts in sixty or eighty years.

 

He turned again, wanting to flee again from that anguish that had appeared in him, from that need to cry when he knew he was at his happier moment in life. His mind told him to enjoy the present because it was all he had for certain, but his heart ... His heart was in continuous war. In a few days his whole world had changed, his being had changed, his magic was different now, more powerful since his visit to Edom, since his reign. He had not told anyone, but he could feel how the power that had invaded him when he had sat on the throne had stayed with him. He wondered if it had to do with his father's exile, but he was not ready to answer that, to face the consequences that his decision could have caused in himself.

 

He felt Alec's arms hug him, returning him to reality, reassuring his heart even if only momentarily.

 

“Can’t sleep?” The shadowhunter asked worriedly as he kissed his neck fondly.

 

“It's nothing,” Magnus replied automatically. But then he closed his eyes, knowing that he did not have to lie, that he did not have to be that perfect being he had always tried to be with all his partners. Remembering that Alec loved him for who he was, with his problems and vulnerabilities. “I’m worried about the future,” he said, at last, thanking Alec for not putting pressure on him because he knew him well enough to give him time to respond.

 

“What about?”

 

Magnus turned, knowing he had to look into his eyes when he said what he was about to.

 

“I worry about getting used to this. To you, to this happiness.” He raised his hands and stroked his neck, moving his fingers between the short hairs of his scalp. He noticed how Alec was getting closer to him, how he could feel his breathing against his face. “I worry about not being able to live without you.” And that's when he saw the understanding in the young man's eyes. When he saw concern and sadness appear and felt worse than before for having put it there.

 

“Magnus…”

 

“I know,” he said, silencing him, pressing his lips against his husband's, caressing them without kissing them. “There's nothing you can say that I haven’t said to myself before.”

 

Alec kissed him, lovingly, gently, but at the same time with a touch of despair. And Magnus knew that there was nothing more to say, that there was no solution to his problem, that this was the life that had been given to him. He tried to remind himself that he should stop looking at an unknown future, that this concern had always been more Alec's own than his. Even so, he could not avoid the tears that escaped from his eyes while Alec kissed him, while he put his arms around him, while he held his face and told him how much he loved him. Magnus let himself be wanted, let himself be loved, trying to anchor himself in the present, in that moment. But a voice too similar to his father told him to _enjoy his "I love you”s because they were also a finite number._

 

***

 

Alec thanked the warlock who opened the portal and went through it, arriving at the main street of Alicante. It had been a particularly long day and he could not wait to get home, but he had to stop by the office and finish the report on the Genova Institue. Since he had been given the position of Inquisitor more than a year ago, he had known that he would have to travel. At first, he had not thought that it would be a problem, because in the last months as Head of the Institute he had traveled to other Institutes to help implement his idea of cooperation with the Downworlders. No, it had not been an impediment to have to travel and spend a few days away from Magnus. But on his last trip, he had discovered that you could travel for pleasure and you could travel for duty while working. And they were very different things.

 

Alec had left Alicante four days ago under the direct order of the Clave upon learning that they had approved his request to do a thorough investigation of the Head and staff of the Genova and the treatment they gave to the new Downworlder deputies there. Alec had received several anonymous tip-offs where he was asked to go, to see with his own eyes how his policy of cohabitation and collaboration had been implemented. And at first, he had thought that it would only be a day of repeating the new rules and remembering the new laws written in the Accords.

 

No chance. It had turned out to be a full-fledged witch hunt where Alec had ended up imprisoning Giacomo Petteri, the Head of the Institute, and finding out all the corruption that had taken place in that Institute for years. It had been his first major audit and he prayed that the next one would not come in years. He did not look forward to the trial that would happen the following week for, for if he managed to make the Clave see that he was right, they will de-runes Giacomo and ex-communicate him.

 

He entered his office, left his briefcase and sat down at his table with a sigh. He knew he had to take out his tablet and fill out the report, but at the same time, he felt he had no energy for more. He had been the Inquisitor for four days twenty-four hours a day. It had been exhausting and all he wanted was to get home, hug Magnus and breathe in his scent. He missed that version of him that only appeared when he was with his family, and specifically, with his husband.

 

It had not been more than ten minutes since he had started writing when his phone rang. He saw that it was Izzy and he took it, praying that Clary had not caused any catastrophe. Although he was glad that the girl began to remember, he had to admit that the redhead and problems always went hand in hand.

 

“Hello, Izzy.”

 

“Hi, big brother.” He heard on the other side of the line. “Bussy?”

 

“No, I just got back to Alicante. What's going on?”

 

“Nothing important but... Well, let's say I could use your help.”

 

Alec leaned back in his chair and frowned. “What happened?”

 

“Can you come? I think it's easier if you see the problem in person.”

 

Alec got up, on the way to the stable portal that Magnus had installed months ago that communicated with his sister's office.

 

“On my way.” He knew that no matter how tired he was, he would always have the energy for Isabelle.

 

He arrived in New York and the first thing he saw was the worried face of Simon, who was waving his arms from side to side for no apparent reason. But Alec had long ago learned not to make sense of what his sister's boyfriend was doing.

 

“Alec,” she called as she saw him arrive and went into his arms. Alec hugged her fondly, smiling for the first time in days. “Thanks for coming.”

 

“Of course. What's going on?”

 

“This,” she said, stepping aside and pointing at Simon. He approached carefully, showing her what he had in his arms, and beginning to speak. But Alec did not listen to him, he only noticed the baby, his expressive eyes, the bluish tint of his skin.

 

“Where did he come from?” He asked, stopping Simon in his tracks.

 

“That's what I was trying to say,” he said without malice, knowing that he had gone rambling again. “Underhill found him when he was checking the security cameras. At first, we thought it would be some vagabond's bag but no.”

 

“Alec, they abandoned him.” Isabelle's voice was laden with sadness. “They left him at the west entrance, where nobody usually passes. If we do not find him…”

 

“But we did,” Simon said, stopping Izzy's thoughts and smiling at her, making her see that everything was fine. “But we don’t know what to do with him.” He said looking back at Alec.

 

“Have you called Lorenzo?”

 

“Yes, and he told us that he will look for someone who would adopt him, but he doesn’t know how long it will take.”

 

“Are we sure they've abandoned him?” Alec asked, looking at the baby and thinking it was impossible for anyone to leave him. How could a mother leave her son like this? Something so perfect, so pure, so innocent.

 

Izzy handed him a piece of paper and Alec took it.

 

 _Forgive me, God._ It said in somewhat childish handwriting. And Alec knew that not only had his mother abandoned him, but he had prayed that the boy would die, that for her the church was no more than an uninhabited building. Alec looked back at the boy and had an imperative need to hug him, to hold him in his arms and prevent anything bad from happening to him.

 

“He can’t stay here,” he said, realizing the situation, understanding why he had been called.

 

“No,” Izzy said. “I had thought maybe you and Magnus could take care of him.”

 

Alec looked at her with wide eyes. “How? I spend the day in the office and Magnus is all day going around with his clients.” Because, although something inside him wanted to say yes, that staying with the baby was the right thing to do, that he needed to protect him, he knew that logically it didn't make sense. “Maybe mom can…” But he stopped short, seeing Izzy's face and knowing that it was not an option.

 

If something was the reason for the cordial relationship that their parents had since their separation to be broken, turning into hatred and resentment, had been the death of his brother Max a couple of months ago.

 

Alec would never forget the day he had made French toast for Magnus and were having breakfast on his terrace when he had felt something was wrong. Within a few seconds a fire message arrived with a very clear note: _come to LA. It's Max._

 

Magnus and he had arrived 5 minutes later and had found a somewhat familiar scene. But this time there was no magic or medicine possible. This time there was nothing but the lifeless body of his little brother lying on a board and covered by a white cloth. Alec looked to the sides, seeing how his parents were at the end of the hall arguing, watching as Jace was on the other side staring into space. And then she noticed Izzy, her crying, how there was nothing Simon was telling her that could comfort her. And he knew at that moment that he could not let himself be carried away by anger and grief, that it was not the moment of screaming and asking for explanations, of fighting for the impossible. It was time to be the pillar of his family, to make sure that what had just happened did not break them forever. It would not be until hours later, when finally Magnus and he were alone, when the initial shock had passed, when Alec crumbled into his husband's arms, crying all the tears he had been repressing, asking all those questions he knew that they would not have an answer.

 

No, his mother was not the best option. And he could not stay with Izzy or in the Institute.

 

Alec stepped forward with the intention of taking the baby. Simon placed it in his arms carefully, trying not to wake him up. Alec brought him to his chest and noticed how the baby moved, being aware that he was with another person, but soon calmed down when he stuck his head in Alec's heart, falling asleep again.

 

Alec looked at him without knowing that he was smiling, only knowing that he had to protect that child, that he had to make sure that nothing bad happened to him.

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as Lorenzo tells me something, but it would be nice if Magnus also asked”, said Izzy.

 

But Alec did not answer, for he was noticing how pretty the child's skin was, the deep blue, almost black, of his hair. In how well he fit in his arms. In the quiet of his breathing.

 

“Alec?” Said Isabelle, returning him to the present.

 

“Yes.” He replied, not knowing very well what she had said. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” And he turned around, not bothering to say goodbye to them, just wanting to get home and ask Magnus to summon a crib, to make sure the baby was healthy. He entered the portal, unaware of Simon's smile, of his sister's surprised expression.

 

***

 

Alec opened the door carefully, trying not to wake the baby up. Thinking that maybe he should have called Magnus before agreeing to take care of an infant. But it was too late and he knew that his husband had a heart too big to say no.

 

He looked at the apartment and knew at once that Magnus was home. He went to the apothecary and soon saw him placing a jar on the shelf of ingredients while a potion moved magically to the other side of the room.

 

“Alexander”. He exclaimed as soon as he saw him and went to meet him with a smile on his face. But Alec saw how the warlock stopped short as soon as he noticed the baby. At once he met his husband's inquisitive gaze. “I was expecting another kind of souvenir from Genova.”

 

Alec smiled and approached him, kissing his lips taking care to leave space between them for the baby. Magnus did not take long to reciprocate, but it was not the kiss Alec had been dreaming all those days, there was love in it but also urgency, and Magnus broke up shortly after and looked back at the boy.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

And Alec was going to explain Izzy's call, how the mother had abandoned the baby, how he needed a place to stay until Lorenzo found him a family, how he had thought that maybe Magnus, with all his contacts, knew about some warlock who wanted to adopt him. But all he could say was:

 

“Is it too early for us to have children?”

 

To continue…..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song "Fire on Fire" by Sam Smith


	2. Tanguera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song "Tanguera" by Sexteto Mayor

Alec pulled her arm carefully but firmly, as he had been taught. He let the woman's body close to his and brought his hand to her waist, taking the steps forward and noticing how his body began to go alone to the rhythm of the music. He stopped, leaving space between his feet for the woman to move her legs between his and he repeated the act with quick and concise movements, continuing with a hip turn and more steps, but this time backward. The music was coming to an end and this time he knew it. He turned the young woman and pulled her to him just as the last notes finished. He stayed still, breathing hard and hearing the applause of his dance teacher.

 

“Very good, Alec. Very good,” she said proudly.

 

“It can be improved.” It was all he said trying to hold his breath and putting space between him and his dance partner.

 

“You can always improve, but you've improved a lot in the last two months.”

 

Alec smiled, knowing it was not an empty compliment, that he had improved.

 

“Thanks for your patience, Alana.”

 

“No need.” The girl replied. “I believe there is no more I can teach you, the rest is up to you and your partner.”

 

And Alec could not help but smile even more, knowing that all those months of practice, of arriving a little later than normal at home, of avoiding being completely honest with his husband would be worth it once he had him in his arms, under the moon of Buenos Aires, and ask him to dance a tango on the night of their anniversary.

 

“Thanks for everything Alana.” He said goodbye to the woman and left the establishment after changing clothes. He went to one of the numerous alleys in New York, and drew the portal rune, arriving in Alicante within a few seconds. It did not take him long to get home, leave the bag on the floor and hear Max's footsteps and laughter.

 

“Dady,” the little warlock shouted as he ran towards him.

 

Alec bent down to pick him up and lift him into the air with energy.

 

“Hi Maxie,” he said, giving him a kiss on his bluish cheek. Max laughed and hugged his neck with his small arms, returning the kiss on his cheek. “How is my favorite warlock?”

 

“Good,” Max said. Alec put it in his arms and went to the kitchen, knowing he would find Magnus there. “Daddy is making rice.”

 

“Yam yam.” Alec answered, recognizing the salty scent of what would undoubtedly be nasi goreng.

 

If something had surprised Alec of Magnus as a father it had been how he had learned to cook in the last year. Magnus had always used magic or restaurants for everything that was his nutrition and, later, Alec's. Very rarely Alec had seen him in the kitchen. But since Max had started eating Magnus had become obsessed with being able to cook at least some of the dishes that his mother had cooked for him.

 

In all the centuries that had passed since then, Magnus had never forgotten the taste of rice with soybeans his mother used to make. The most similar recipe he had found months before had been the dish he was currently preparing. And, against all odds, Magnus had turned out to be a pretty decent cook.

 

Alec entered the kitchen with Max in his arms and left him on the floor, watching as the boy ran to a corner where there was a small ball. Magnus stopped moving the pan and turned around. Alec kissed him, bringing his hands to Magnus's waist and pulling him towards him.

 

“Hi,” Magnus replied as he separated.

 

“Hi,” Alec said without letting him go, kissing him again, not knowing where the need to feel him was coming from. It was at times like these in which he missed not being able to take Magnus in my arms and take him to the bedroom, losing himself in his skin and in his moans. But he remembered that there was also some magic in waiting, in having dinner looking at him, knowing that later the wait would be worth it.

 

“How was your day?” He asked, separating himself from him and leaning against the counter, seeing Max out of the corner of his eye.

 

“All right. All morning in Copenhagen, trying to solve a pointless dispute.” Magnus stopped spinning the plate and snapped his fingers, making the wooden spoon spin itself, turning around to take the wine glass Alec offered him. “The afternoon has been calmer. I only had a couple of potions to do, so I picked Max up from the nursery and we came here.”

 

Alec nodded and looked at his son. Their lives had changed in the almost three years they had had Max. Alec had heard that having children changed you, but he had thought it would be different, worse for some strange reason. It was true that the first year had been difficult, especially for Magnus, who had not been very sure at the beginning that he would be able to be a good father. Alec had been by his side throughout the process, and that was why he had seen that the biggest problem was not Magnus's doubts, but his childhood memories. Memories that he had started sharing on especially rainy nights when both were on the couch and Max was sleeping in his crib. Stories that had saddened and infuriated Alec, because he could never have imagined that someone as benevolent as his husband could have gone through so much injustice as a child and become the man in his arms.

 

Yes, the first year had been difficult, and Alec was not going to deny that there were moments where he had missed being just a couple, not having any responsibilities once he closed the door of his apartment. But then he had seen the glow in Magnus' eyes when Max had managed to make sparks with his fingers for the first time. He remembered his son's smile when he had been able to hug one of the cats. The joy of his mother every time he took care of his grandson. The happiness that Alec felt every time he had Max in his arms, knowing that he was his. The calmness that gave him to know that nothing bad was going to happen to him while he was alive.

 

The second year had been better, because both had managed to set certain rules, make sure they would have time to be alone, that they would not stop dating, to live adventures, to put their lives in danger. For all that had been the basis of their relationship and neither was willing to change it. At first, it had been hard to break with the routine of the last year, to be two again and not always three. But Alec had seen the change in Magnus on the third date they had that year. How his smile was different, more open, more mischievous. How his hand had caressed him over the table, how his stories were back to his past adventures and not the last thing Max had done. And Alec had noticed the change in him, in how he was able to completely relax, to let out again that part of him that only Magnus knew, to feel again that it was only the two of them, that nothing else mattered.

 

It was not until the second year was almost over when Alec knew with certainty that they had reached a balance. That they had managed to divide their work life, their family life, and their life as a couple. This revelation came to him one night lying on the bed, watching Magnus opening the door slowly and smiling at him, putting a soundproofing spell and approaching him with a seductive step. The long day was left behind, the long meetings he had had as Inquisitor, the afternoon in the park watching as his son tried to chase a duck with his short legs and as Magnus laughed at his side lying on the grass. Before he was only his husband's hypnotic eyes, his shirt falling to the floor, Alec's breathing rising.

 

And that's when he thought: _I want this forever._

 

***

 

Magnus pulled away from Alec and flopped down on the bed beside him. He focused on breathing before moving his fingers without much delicacy and vaguely clearing the remnants of their passion. He noticed how Alec was moving, stretching his neck and trying to find a better position, no doubt with a smile on his face. Magnus turned to see him and smiled.

 

“I don´t know why I have the need to thank you,” said Alec, glancing at him.

 

Magnus could not help laughing, hiding his face in the pillow.

 

“It's not like it's the first time you do... You know…” Alec looked at him and Magnus looked up, seeing there was some redness on his husband's cheeks. Almost five years married and Alec was still blushing when he talked about sex. It was adorable.

 

“You're welcome,” Magnus replied and saw Alec turn his eyes, a little exasperated, which made his laugh return.

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“Me too, Alexander.” Magus brought his hand to Alec's sweaty chest, caressing the hair there. “It’s not easy to hold the breath for so long.”

 

“I would like to know how you do it, but at the same time I fear the answer.”

 

Magus looked at the wall, thinking whether he should answer the silent question or change the subject radically. “Centuries of practice.” He ended up saying. Being honest, always being honest with Alec.

 

Alec nodded and Magnus saw that something in his husband's eyes that he did not know how to recognize. It was a kind of doubt, of concern that had appeared a few months ago. Magnus had not wanted to ask, but he knew that something was worrying Alec and he expected Alexander to share it with him sooner or later.

 

Alec moved, making room for Magnus beside him, and he approached him, wrapping his arm around his waist and closing his eyes.

 

“I love you,” said Alec.

 

“I love you too, sayang.”

 

***

 

Alec woke up with a smile, knowing that the day was going to be wonderful, ready for nothing and no one to tear it to pieces. He got up from the bed, kissing Magnus carefully, who soon moved, grabbing his pillow, hugging it and going back to sleep. He put on his home clothes and went to the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast. In recent years he had perfected the pancakes, the French toast, the frittata, the omelets, and now, his last mission had been the crepes. It was not until the bach was done when he heard noise coming from Max's room. He left the bowl, cleaned his hands and went to see his son.

 

“Dad?” It was the only thing the boy said when Alec opened the door.

 

“Good morning, Maxie.” Alec came in and raised the blind, enjoying his son's grimace at the sight of the sun. Magnus was right, they were the same in that respect. “I’m making breakfast. Do you want to help me?”

 

“What are you making?”

 

“Crepes with strawberries.”

 

“I want blackberries.”

 

“Sure Daddy can get you blackberries,” said Alec, getting closer to the bed and sitting next to his son. He soon took off the sheet and went to meet him.

 

“I dreamt with a kid,” said Max, taking Alec's arm and running his fingers along with the rune there.

 

"How was that kid?” Alec asked since Max did not dream much, but when he did his dreams were stranger than they should be for a three-year-old child.

 

 _Maybe he's a seer_ , Catarina had said one night. Alec still remembered her husband's disbelieving face.

 

 _How many seers do you know?_ He had answered. _They were extinct centuries ago. None of the demons that could pass those qualities has trodden the earth in... I don’t know. In centuries, Cat._

 

_I just say he could be one._

 

“He was older than me,” Max replied, putting a little pressure on the rune. “And he was sad.”

 

“Why was he sad?”

 

Max stopped the movement, speaking in a calm tone, strange to someone his age. “Because he was alone.” Then he smiled as if he had forgotten the conversation. “Can I turn the crepes?”

 

Alec nodded, watching his son get out of bed and go to the kitchen with a smile. He thought about whether he should tell Magnus what he had just heard, what he had just seen. He decided it was probably nothing, just one of the many strange things that happened in his life, so he got up, made the bed, and went to the kitchen.

 

Magnus woke up twenty minutes later and found a tray of crepes and his two favorite boys eating strawberries with cream. No doubt his anniversary had started in the best possible way.

 

***

 

They left Max with Maryse, who wished them a great time and ask them to not worry about anything. Alec had not been very sure if they should spend four days of holidays without Max since they had never left their son alone for so long, but Magnus had assured him that it was good for both the child and them. And they were always a portal away if something happened.

 

They arrived in Buenos Aires when the afternoon began to set, and decided to take a walk around the city because Alec had not been there it in years. They walked through its beautiful streets, seeing the life that there was. They arrived at a market that was closing and Magnus approached a post, talking animatedly with the clerk. Alec walked among the boxes, seeing accessories and food everywhere being picked up. It was then that he saw a child who could not be older than five years old pick up two apples when the man wasn’t looking his way and run away.

 

Alec wanted to go after him, find out who the child was from and what happened that he had to steal food. But Magnus called him and he remembered that he could not save everyone, that surely the little one had already disappeared through the alleys. He let the rage and sadness he felt left with a breath and turned around, ready to see in what Magnus had spent some money.

 

***

 

They found the boliche that Alec wanted to go to and they entered it. At first, Magnus was surprised but he let himself be guided, sitting at the table they apparently had reserved and watching as Alec asked for two cocktails.

 

“Alexander, are you ever going to cease to surprise me?”

 

“I hope not,” he replied with that smile that made Magnus fall a little more in love with him if that was even possible.

 

It was not until two drinks later when Alec got up and offered his hand to Magnus. He looked at him without believing what he was living. Everyone, and especially Magnus' feet, knew that Alec was not a born dancer. And they were in a dance club. In Argentina. Where there were very good couples dancing tango.

 

“What?” Alec asked, watching Magnus not take his hand.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, wanting to prove that his husband was serious.

 

“I’ve been practicing,” Alec said in a seductive voice and Magnus went to answer with something sarcastic but stopped short.

 

I _’ve been practicing_ he heard in his mind, remembering the dream he had had years ago when he had been about to die. Remembering how Alec had looked at him, how he had touched him, how they had danced.

 

 _I'm thinking about taking the next step. Crepes._ Magus could still remember the taste of breakfast he had had that day. A chill ran down his spine but he took Alec's hand, letting himself be led to the side of the dance floor.

 

He felt the music change, something sensual but soft began, and Magnus put his hand to Alec's neck, noticing how he placed his on his back, and let himself be guided, not breaking the connection with his husband's eyes, letting his body move with the music, his footsteps following those of Alec. And he did not know how much time passed like this before the music started to rise, and he separated himself from Alec, needing air and checking if they were serious or not, but Alec pulled his arm, got closer to his body and raised his other hand by his hip, caressing his waist and reaching back to his back. And Magnus knew that Alec had not lied when he said he had been practicing. He took two steps forward, setting the pace, leading Alec, wanting to see how much he knew, and saw that Alec was following him without problems.

 

“Who has been teaching you?” His voice sounded deeper than he had anticipated.

 

“Jealous?” Asked Alec, running his leg between Magnus and repeating the gesture after noticing Magnus' leg between his own.

 

“Grateful,” Magnus answered, stopping short and moving his feet to the rhythm of the music, noticing how Alec did the same.

 

The rhythm changed again, somewhat slower, leaving a few seconds to breathe, but Magnus was unable to make his heart beat slower. He noticed how Alec attracted his body to him, taking over again, and Magnus let himself be guided, sticking to his husband's neck, breathing in his scent, thanking his pants for their thickness.

 

“Happy anniversary, love,” Alec said, going down his back and placing his hand on his waist, slightly parting their hips, knowing that they were in a public place after all.

 

Magnus could not help but look into his eyes, see the love that was there, the light crow's feet that had appeared in recent years, the product of the many smiles and joys lived together. “I love you so much,” he said before kissing him, wanting to remember that night for the rest of his life.

 

To be continue…


	3. The Land I Lost Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own personal adaptation of The Land I Lost by Cassandra Clare.

_On the outside, always looking in_

_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

_'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_

_Waving through a window_

_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_

_So I wait around for an answer to appear_

_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_

_Waving through a window, oh_

_Can anybody see, is anybody waving?_

 

He saw how the man threw the garbage with a box of pizza in it. He waited until the door closed and ran to open the box. There were a slice and small edge’s pieces. He took them and put them in the bag he was carrying. He rummaged through the rubbish carefully and found a half-empty bottle of water. He put it in the bag and left.

 

He soon arrived at the shelter he had between two abandoned office buildings. The street was narrow enough for no adult to enter, or any of the monsters he had seen. He went into his little tent and took out the food, placing it in the only plate he had. He drank the water and ate the bread, leaving the part with dried cheese and tomato for the end, the stolen apples were last. In the distance he heard a howl of pain and moved closer to the wall, wanting to make himself invisible, praying that no one would find him.

 

***

 

They left the place without being able to get away from each other, Alec kissing Magnus' neck while he was looking for a taxi that would take them to their hotel. A car passed them by and Magnus insulted it in Spanish.

 

“We can walk,” said Alec. “It´s a beautiful night.”

 

Magnus turned in his arms, wanting to complain and tell him that all he wanted to do was get to the hotel, take their clothes off and devour him alive. But Alec's smile was too big, his eyes too expressive, and Magnus nodded.

 

“I think I know the way,” he said pulling on his husband's hand. Alec followed without questioning him.

 

A few blocks later they came to a plaza where a beautiful but quite ruined church was in the background. They both stopped, stopping their conversation about whether or not Clary was going to get pregnant soon, giving Max a cousin to play with. They saw the colors coming out of the windows and they knew what was happening right away. They looked at each other, both not wanting to ask the question.

 

“It's our anniversary,” said Alec

 

“Surely they have it under control,” Magnus replied.

 

They looked again at the building, seeing people running out of it. Realizing that whatever it was they did not have it under control.

 

“I don’t do field work anymore,” Alec said, trying to convince himself.

 

“We had quite a few drinks, we wouldn’t be of any help.” Another lie, for Magnus, could take away the drunkenness with a snap of his fingers.

 

The colors did not change and Alec sighed. He looked at Magnus, silently asking him to give him another excuse.

 

“You want to go,” said his husband.

 

Alec nodded.

 

Magnus started walking but stopped when he realized that Alec was not moving.

 

“What's going on?”

 

“It's not fair to you,” replied the Shadowhunter.

 

Magnus smiled with that tired smile that Alec knew so well. That one that right now he hated to have put there. “Honey, what anniversary would we be without an unexpected mission?”

 

Alec took a few seconds to nod and start walking, squeezing Magnus' hand in thanks. Soon they arrived at the Institute of Buenos Aires, opening the doors and walking towards the main hall. Alec had never been there and for Magnus, the last time he had stepped on those floors, the industrial revolution had not happened yet. They immediately knew who was in charge. Alec had heard in passing about Clive Breakspear, the last Head of the Institute set by the Clave over a year ago. Fortunately, Buenos Aires had never been a destination for him and he knew very little about what was happening in that area.

 

Clive, placed on the command table, turned to see who was approaching him and stopped short when he saw Alec's face.

 

“Mr. Inquisitor,” he said as he stood firm, who was undoubtedly his right hand took the tablet that had been in front of them a few seconds before and put it on his back. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Alec or Magnus.

 

“Mister Breakspear,” Alec answered, always formal.

 

“I wasn’t expecting a visit, especially at this time.”

 

At no time did Breakspear introduce himself to Magnus, something that bothered Alec a lot. He has never met the man until then and he was already not liking him.

 

“It's not a formal visit,” Alec said with that smile he always put on when he wanted to ease the tension, knowing that his presence provoked it eight times out of ten when he put his feet in an Institute. “We were passing through the area and saw the alarm lights. We were wondering if there was something we could help.”

 

It was then that Breakspear noticed Magnus, how they were hand in hand, and Alec saw the moment in which the man understood that he had made a mistake. He moved in a somewhat forced way and presented his hand to Magnus.

 

“Magnus Bane, I imagine.”

 

“Lightwood-Bane.” He answered with a smile, shaking hands with the Shadowhunter and squeezing it a little harder than necessary.

 

“A pleasure,” but the four knew it was a lie. Breakspear turned to Alec, letting go of Magnus's hand and taking it to his pants in an unconscious gesture to wipe it off. “It’s true that we’re under an alert but I can assure you, Mr. Inquisitor, that I have everything under control.”

 

Alec looked around, noting the screens he saw active, the faces of what looked Downworlders and their info, the Shadowhunters' iron glances there, the lack of passion and the sense of duty. His experience as Head of the Institute told him that these people were too accustomed to violence, his years as Inquisitor told him that Breakspear was hiding something.

 

“Then you won’t care if we stay to see how things are going,” said Alec, letting go of Magnus's hand and positioning his hands behind his back. Seeing out of the corner of his eye how Magnus lean on to a column, wanting to go unnoticed and letting him do his job. “I’ve always wanted to see this Institute in action and I've never had the opportunity.” Alec looked at the table screen, noting how he had marked several points in different areas of the city. He raised his gaze to Breakspear, knowing that he could not get him out of the building, and he smiled, that smile that chilled people’s blood.

 

“Of course,” Breakspear said with another fake smile. “Joaquin!” He shouted the name and a Shadowhunter with olive skin and green eyes soon appeared at his side. “Take Mr. Lightwood and... company... to my office.”

 

Joaquin nodded and went to the corridor, but neither Alec nor Magnus moved.

 

“What is the situation?” He said in a serious voice. Breakspear looked at him irritably.

 

“As usual. A dispute between werewolves and vampires that has gotten out of hand. There are three dead mundanes that we know of. I have sent two parties to the sighted areas, but they seem to be spread throughout the city.”

 

“It sounds like war more than an isolated event,” Alec said, enlarging the map of the zones in red.

 

“They've been killing each other for years. This is the first time they’re doing it so openly,” Breakspear answered and looked at Alec. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have an Institute to run. I can assure you that this is nothing more than a common Friday night dispute. If you want to follow the events I suggest you do so from a position where it does not interfere or wait in my office.”

 

At that moment another alarm sounded, a map appeared on the screen, a zone quite far from where an unidentified demon had appeared. Alec waited for Breakspear to say something, give some order, but nothing happened. After a few seconds, the screen disappeared, as did the alarm, as if it had never been there as if it was a failure in the system. Alec looked at Magnus and he shrugged his shoulders on the sly. _Whatever you say_ , his eyes said.

 

“I don’t want to be a nuisance,” said Alec. “It's very late and I’m sure you’ll have everything under control in a few minutes.” He went to Magnus's side. “Will you allow me to visit you before I leave the city?”

 

Breakspear looked at him surprised. He had heard many things about Inquisitor Lightwood, and one of them was that he was like a dog with a bone, he was not going to give up. Still, any other moment was better than that one, and he nodded with what he thought was the kindest smile he could put.

 

“Of course. My doors are always open to everyone.”

 

Alec recognized the slogan empty of meaning that he himself had tried to implement years ago. He did not know if Breakspear was insulting him in his face, if he was playing a game, or if he was simply ignorant of that fact. Whatever it was, he was not going to solve the case of that Institute that night, at that moment, not on its anniversary night. Not on his more than well-deserved vacation.

 

“Good evening.” Alec did not bother to respond to the smile and turned around. Magnus walked to his side and saw how he kept looking from one side to another in a disguised way. They left the control room and, as soon as they started walking down the corridor that led to the exit, a young voice with a deep Argentine accent called them.

 

“Mister Inquisitor.”

 

Magnus looked at Alec. _Now what?_

 

Alec shrugged slightly, an almost imperceptible gesture. _I don’t know._

 

They both turned in unison.

 

“Mister Inquisitor. My name is Joaquin. And I have to tell you that it’s an honor that you came to visit us.” He said once he was at his side. The only Shadowhunters in that corridor were still a few meters away, by the door.

 

“Thank you,” Alec replied, not knowing where the conversation was going.

 

“Please, visit us at another time.” There was insistence in his voice, his tone lower than before.

 

Both understood at once. “Is there anything in particular that we should know?” Alec's voice professional.

 

Joaquin looked over the shoulders of the two men, making sure that the guards at the door could not hear them. He nodded and looked at Alec, trying to convey everything he could not say.

 

“Have you ever been to the Shadow Market?”

 

“Not in years,” Magnus replied.

 

“Never,” Alec replied. For he knew that the Shadow Markets had been exclusive to Downworlders until a couple of years ago. Some still were. In other cities, where cohabitation had improved, they had opened their gates to Nephilim, as in New York or Paris.

 

“You should shop around. It is a beautiful market. Or so they say.”

 

 _Goodbye to our few days of vacations_. Magnus thought, who knew they were not going to go to the art exhibit tomorrow for which he had tickets. Or take a walk through National Park Torres del Paine on Sunday. _Maybe this is also entertaining_. He looked at his husband and saw that spark that appeared every time he had a case that really interested him. Magnus could deny it aloud as much as he wanted, but he would never say no to an adventure with Alec. Nature and art could wait.

 

Alec nodded. “Someone in particular for whom we should ask?”

 

“Juliette,” said the Shadowhunter. “If you can, talk to her. Mention me.”

 

Alec nodded.

 

“Thank you... Joaquin, right?” Magnus said with a smile.

 

“Joaquín Acosta Romero.”

 

***

 

Magnus woke up when he heard someone knock on the door. He waited a few seconds, seeing if Alec would open it, but his husband was still sleeping next to him. He sighed as they called again. He clicked his fingers and opened it, knowing that Alec would reproach him for using magic in front of mundanes. But he had no desire to get up and his body was still recovering.

 

“Breakfast?” Asked a voice with fear.

 

“Leave it on the table,” Magnus shouted from the bed, watching Alec wake up but not open his eyes.

 

He soon heard the door close and knew they were alone again.

 

“You couldn’t have gotten up?” Mumbled Alec burying his eyes in the pillow, fleeing from the light that came through the slightly open blinds.

 

“Cause and effect,” Magnus said turning to stroke Alec's hair.

 

Alec made a noise and Magnus smiled.

 

“What cause?” He said, finally opening his eyes, noting Magnus' brown spheres.

 

“You, asking me to fuck you harder.” Magnus stroked Alec's cheek, which quickly reddened. “Effect, my legs still don’t answer me.”

 

Alec laugh was pure, like a river, full of joy and freedom. It was the prettiest sound Magnus had ever heard.

 

“Wow,” he said, approaching him a little. “And I was going to ask you to do it again.” His voice was deep, making Magnus's entire body wake up completely.

 

“Bacon first,” Magnus replied, turning and getting out of bed before Alec could grab him. For he was really hungry and the smell of coffee, toast, and bacon had already reached their room.

 

He heard Alec growl and smiled. He put on his robe and put on the matching silk pants. “Come on,” he said, tapping the mattress. “Something tells me we're going to need the food.”

 

Alec soon followed, wearing only sports pants and a tank top.

 

They had left breakfast at the table that led to the balcony and Magnus smiled. He did not take long to open the windows and let the air and noise of the city enter. He poured the coffee for Alec and picked up his glass of orange juice, taking a drink and sitting on the chair. Alec picked up the coffee mug, took a sip and kissed Magnus's hair before sitting down next to him.

 

“What’s today's plan?” He asked, removing the lid and looking at the banquet in front of them.

 

“I had thought you might want to take a walk around the Market.” Because Magnus did not want to have a long conversation before getting to that point. He picked up the teapot, opened the lid and saw that the tea was not yet ready. He closed it again and snapped his fingers, making his phone appear.

 

Alec looked at Magnus as he distributed the bacon in such a way that the warlock was left with the extra slice. “I thought we had tickets for an exhibition.”

 

Magnus clicked Maryse's contact and put the phone on speaker, taking a slice and giving it a bite before seeing how the call made connection.

 

“Magnus,” said the woman on the other side of the phone. “How’s Buenos Aires?”

 

“Good,” he replied, swallowing.

 

“Hi, mom.” Alec greeted.

 

“Hi, honey.” There was a noise from the other side of the phone and Alec smiled.

 

“How's Max? All good?”

 

“Yes, he’s such a sweet kid. As usual. He asked me if you were coming today.” Alec looked up in pain and Magnus knew that if his son asked his husband to come back, they would. Alec was that kind of father. “But I told him you would come on Sunday.”

 

“And is he okay?” There was anguish in Alec's voice and Magnus smiled full of love.

 

“Here it comes. Max! It´s your dads!”

 

They did not take long to see how the video call option was put and Magnus accept it, placing the phone between the two. At once the bluish face of his son appeared with a big smile.

 

“Hi daddy, hi papa.”

 

“Hi Max,” the two said in unison. “How are you?” Alec asked.

 

“All right. Luke is going to take us to the park to ride a boat.” Max looked at his side and waved, no doubt Luke was there. “We're going to feed the ducks,” he said, looking back at them.

 

“That sounds great, blueberry,” said Magnus, delighted to see how good Max was taking his first separation. “What did you do last night?”

 

And Max told them all about his adventures with his uncle Jace. And how they were they going to go tomorrow to spend the day with his aunt Izzy and uncle Simon. And with each word Magnus noticed how Alec relaxed, how his back was not so tense, how his fist opened, letting the blood flow again. Magnus took his hand under the table and listened to all the stories with a smile, promising him that they would tell him many of their own when they returned.

 

***

 

The Market was not hard to find. What neither of them expected was the two imposing werewolves on either side of the street where it began.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Alec asked.

 

“Of course. I cannot think of a better plan than to solve a mystery. We can see the mountains any other day.” Magnus looked at the narrow street, the exotic stalls, the people, the atmosphere. For years he had not visited that Shadow Market and much had changed in that time.

 

“It's our anniversary,” said Alec, looking at him seriously.

 

Magnus turned to him and smiled. Alec smiled and took his hand, knowing that Magnus was right. There was no more perfect plan for them.

 

But the smiles lasted little, because just past the invisible line that separated the mundane with the Market the two men moved, putting a hand on Alec's chest and speaking in Spanish.

 

“Shadowhunters are not allowed in.”

 

Magnus looked at the man who was touching Alec in such a way that he looked at his companion, intimidated. The other man took a step toward Magnus and went to touch him, intending to push them to the other side of the division.

 

“Touch me and it will be the last thing you do with that hand.” The man stopped short, seeing Magnus' eyes. The warlock turned to the one who was touching Alec and stabbed him with a menacing feline look. He stopped touching Alec, lowering his hands slowly, but not moving.

 

“The Nephilim cannot pass,” said the one next to Magnus.

 

“He comes with me.”

 

“Shadowhunters are not allowed in.”

 

“They sent us here,” said Alec, speaking for the first time. Putting to use all his Spanish’s repertoire. “They said to ask about Juliette.”

 

Both men looked at each other. “Who sends you?” Said the one who had touched Alec, turning his gaze to him.

 

“Joaquin, from the Institute.”

 

The taller one took out what looked like a radio from his pocket and walked away a little, speaking on it. The other three stayed waiting. After a while, he came back and nodded. “They can pass. Juliette is waiting for you on the other side.”

 

And they stepped aside. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and took one last look at the werewolves before entering. As soon as they did they heard the noise of the conversations, they could breathe the different aromas of the stalls, and they saw how the street was not so narrow, but a mere illusion, giving rise to more shops under the arches of the houses. Alec began to look everywhere, seeing how all types of Downworlders traded there, including vampires inside the houses, where the sun did not reach. He did not let go of Magnus' hand, knowing that he was his safe conduct.

 

He did not know why his race was banned from this market, but he was sure it had to do with Breakspear in one way or another. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to Buenos Aires in those years, to the Institute and to the integration policy for which he fought so much each day. It had been a long time since someone forbade him to enter a Downworlder event, especially being who he was, but he could not deny that it was refreshing that people did not recognize him immediately.

 

Alec looked at Magnus, knowing that Magnus was trying to find the woman, that he was analyzing the Market in that unique way in which he perceived reality. Even now, when they were not united by the alliance´s rune, when Magnus was not using his magic, Alec could feel it under his skin. In recent years he had become addicted to it, to the familiarity he felt every time it ran through his veins when they shared their powers, to its smell after a powerful spell, to its warmth when it caressed his skin. It was not until the first time they were joined years ago, wanting to test if the powers of the rune had disappeared with Clary when he felt it in all its glory. It had not been like Lorenzo's, something strange and powerful, out of control, intimidating. Magnus' magic had been like a drink of fresh water after hours of training, like seeing an old friend in person after years of letter correspondence. He had always known that he had done the right thing by making that pact with Asmodeus, and that first union only strengthened his decision. Magnus would never have recovered from his loss, no matter how much he wanted to help him, no matter how much Magnus wanted to smile and say that everything would be fine, that living with Alec what was left of his life was enough for him.

 

Alec looked down and noticed their joined hands, letting Magnus walk them, letting him talk to people, trying to gather information. Alec focused on breathing, on not letting the frustration get the better of him. Ever since that night, almost a year ago, he had been searching without result for a way to become immortal. He had known for certain that he not only wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus, but the rest of the warlock’s as well. He had thought that if Clary had found a way to unite their powers, perhaps she could draw a rune that would allow him to stay, that she could join him to Magnus as that rune had united her with Jonathan. But Clary had not dreamed again or seen runes since she had recovered her memories. And Alec knew that it was possible that her gift had disappeared as Ithuriel did. He noticed the houses, the people in the stands, how a man, no doubt a vampire, caressed a fairy's cheek, and she laughed.

 

 _Eternal love_. It was something he had promised Magnus, but he knew he could not fulfill. His only option was to become a vampire, but that was impossible now. There were too many people who depended on him, his role in the Shadow World was too important, his fight for equality was not over yet. Not to mention his life... He could not imagine living without his runes, without what made him the man he was, without his connection to Jace. Jace... He could not do that to his brother. Not after all he had suffered. But time was running out. His thirtieth birthday was only a few months away.

 

“That's her,” said Magnus, bringing him back to reality. Alec looked where he indicated and saw a blond woman no older than him sitting in a cafe under the sun. A girl of no more than thirteen was by her side licking ice cream.

 

“Juliette?” Magnus asked, letting go of his hand.

 

“The one and only,” she said looking through her sunglasses. Alec saw how a man leaning against a column looked at them, without doubt, her bodyguard. “You must be the warlock who intimidated my boys.”

 

“I must admit I have that effect on men,” Magnus replied with a charming smile. The woman laughed, and Alec saw how she looked more closely at him, no doubt admiring his husband’s beauty. Juliette made a gesture with her hand and they both sat on the chairs that a woman brought at the time.

 

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” He said offering his hand. She took it.

 

“And Alec Lightwood-Bane,” she said without letting go, looking at Alec. He nodded.

 

“Pleasure,” he said, offering his. The grip was quick but firm.

 

“The pleasure is all mine. Not every day we have such select visitors.”

 

The waitress stood beside him, waiting for them to order.

 

“Mate,” Magnus said.

 

“Ice tea for me,” Alec added.

 

The waitress nodded and went in search of their drinks.

 

“What's the reason for the visit?” Juliette asked in English.

 

“Joaquin told us to come,” said Alec, more comfortable in his native tongue. “He didn’t give us any details.”

 

The woman smiled and looked at the girl next to her, who was watching them out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Rosa, go with Manuela. Mom has to talk about business.”

 

“But I want to stay,” said the girl, clearly a fairy by her ears.

 

“Go.” And Rosa got up, leaving them relatively alone, surrounded by strangers walking from one place to another.

 

“Why now?” Juliette asked Alec, fixing her gaze on him, the green glow in her eyes glimpsed for a few seconds. Her tone cold, completely different from a few moments ago. “After all the letters. What has made the almighty Inquisitor deign to visit us?”

 

“What letters?” Said Alec, approaching the table. “I haven’t received anything from this city since I took office.”

 

Juliette looked at him and smelled the atmosphere. Her face changed and Alec knew she believed him. “Someone has intercepted them.” She said more to herself.

 

“What were the letters about?” Magnus asked.

 

“We asked the Inquisitor to come. Or send someone.” Juliette stopped, letting the waitress place the drinks and leave. “Since the destruction of the Institute more than five years ago by Jonathan Morgenstern, the city hasn’t been the same. It’s true that the relationship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders in Buenos Aires was never close, but now it’s more hostile than ever.”

 

“How is that possible?” Alec asked surprised. “I know that the collaboration measures created in my administration are not obligatory, but a large number of Institutes have put them into practice.”

 

“I know. And we were waiting for them. But not after meeting Breakspear, not after seeing what he was like in reality.”

 

“He doesn’t look like someone who’s interested in having any dealings with our race,” Magnus said before taking a sip of his drink.

 

“I think you’re wrong there,” Juliette objected. “He has an interest, but only when there is some monetary benefit involved.”

 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, surprised to hear that.

 

“I have nothing to prove what I am going to tell you. And I know there's nothing that would make you trust me. But I ask you to listen and to give me a vote of confidence.” Juliette's eyes were honest and both men could recognize that they had a leader in front of them who was willing to trust them only because of what she had heard of their names.

 

Alec nodded and took a sip of his drink, briefly wondering what they were getting themselves into and if it was impossible to have a vacation like the mundanes in the movies. Maybe their next destination should be an uninhabited beach.

 

 

To be continue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Waving Through A Window from Dear Evan Hansen

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos but the comments give me life to continue with this.


End file.
